The New Girl
by moviemagic101
Summary: Amy is getting real tired of faking a relationship with Karma. It is getting harder to both hide her feelings and deal with Karma's neediness. However things start to change for the two of them when a new girl arrives and has her sights set on Amy.
1. Chapter 1

Despite everything that Amy loathed about school she loved the quad, especially when her thoughts were bearing down on her. She loved to just come lay in the cool grass and let the sun hit her skin. It made her feel warm and safe. Even though there were other students all around her being there usual loud obnoxious selves, they did not bother her. It was like being in this spot removed them from existence and provided her with oasis where it was just the sun and herself There were no annoying Hester High students, there were no judging parents, and most importantly there were no heavily complicated thoughts about sexuality and a certain friend.

Amy had been there lying in the grass for so long that she had fallen asleep. Suddenly though she was being woken up by a soft nuzzling in the crook of her neck. It felt good and it made her just want to cuddle more rather than wake up but the sudden remembrance of where she was caused the blonde's eyes to shoot open. She was face to face with the one and only Karma Ashcroft. Amy's beautiful best friend who she was realizing painfully that she was deeply in love with staring back at her with her big hazel eyes and a smile that warmed Amy more than the sun had been.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked puzzled as to why Karma was nuzzling her neck in the middle of the quad.

"Well sleepyhead, I found my beeee-utiful girlfriend asleep in the middle of the quad and could not pass up the opportunity to sneak a quick cuddle before class." With that Karma gave Amy a wink and a quick peck on the lips.

Amy remembered that Karma and Amy's biggest fans surrounded them and that of course Karma was putting on a show. She hated how good it felt to have Karma's lips on hers, even if it was just a quick peck, knowing that it was all fake and meant nothing to the other girl. Not meaning to show her frustration but becoming less able to hold everything in Amy let out an audible groan.

"What's wrong Amy?" Karma asked.

"Nothing just...do not want to be in school" it was an easy excuse and one that Karma quickly bought. "I am just going to go to my locker before class I think I forgot A Midsummer's Night Dream in my locker and I do not want to piss off Mr. Lewis again" With that the blonde girl got up in a quick hurry knowing full well that if she did make a quick get away Karma was going to follow her.

Amy was rounding the corner heading to her locker with her head down muttering internally the same monologue, which has been running through her head since the school assembly where she kissed Karma for the firs time. She just kept going over how much of an idiot she was for letting her feelings get the best of her. Karma was so happy with her new found popularity and all the attention she was getting from Liam Booker and wasn't why Amy went along with this in the first place, to ensure Karma's happiness. So shouldn't that be enough for her as well. Unlike Karma though Amy was miserable. She felt lost inside herself dealing with feelings that she's pretty sure have been around for a while and not even being able to fully explore or talk about them.

So caught up in her self-criticism Amy was not paying attention to where she was going and slammed right into an equally unsuspecting person. Their bodies slammed together hard knocking both of them backwards and onto the floor. Unfortunately for Amy the person she bumped into was carrying a great big cup of orange juice that was now mostly empty with its contents being displayed across Amy's favorite doughnut shirt. Since Amy was in a bad mood to begin with this did not help her day at all.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" she grunted as she started to get her composure back from being on the floor. She was flat on back, her books were everywhere and she was wet and sticky. Amy made no attempt to even get up. She felt defeated and it wasn't even first period yet. She just wanted to lay there for as long as possible and maybe the school would think she had brain damage and send her home. Her assailant had other plans.

"Are you alive down there?" the people who had knocked into her had already gotten themselves up and was now looking down on her.

"Unfortunately" Amy grumbled.

"Here let me help you" and the person above her not just offered Amy their hand but reached out and grabbed her hand without Amy even moving. The next thing the blonde knew she up standing on her feet and looking into the eyes of a very gorgeous stranger. She had platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that were being highlighted by the perfect amount of black eyeliner. Amy felt her mouth drop but was not able to stop herself from staring.

"I think I am going to take you to the nurse I think you hit your head pretty hard, you seem really out of it" The girl stared at her intently with her steel blue eyes that made Amy immediately blush.

Not wanting the girl in front of her to think she was mentally challenged Amy finally decided to speak up although she not sure how stuttering like an idiot stopped the girl from thinking there was something wrong with her.

"No...I mean...no..just...bad day...no"

Much to Amy's surprise the girl started to giggle. At first Amy was about to yell and get really defensive assuming the girl was laughing at her but before she could say anything the girl added, "you're cute"

Amy felt her face flush at the comment and immediately looked down to break eye contact but in looking down she realized that they were still holding hands from when the girl had lifted her off the ground.

Amy awkwardly started shaking the girl's hand, which earned a very perplexed look before she said, "I'm Amy"

"Nice to meet you Amy, I'm Lily" she said while actively shaking Amy's now sweaty hand back with a cute smile.

They finally released hands as Lily now began looking Amy up and down. At first Amy couldn't believe the girl was blatantly checking and once again she felt her face becoming flush. It also did not help that the next words out of Lily's mouth was, "I think we need to get you out of that shirt"

"Excuse me but are you hitting on my girlfriend"

Quickly spinning around Amy caught sight of a very miffed looking Karma. She put herself right between Amy and Lily and Amy couldn't help but feel disappointed by the new distance between her and the new girl. Amy gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed sorry to Lily knowing that Karma was not going to let someone threaten her newfound popularity. Even if Amy was, as usual, a casualty.

"Why do all the gorgeous ones have to be taken" Lily mumbled as she back down from a very intimidating Karma, gave a sly smile to Amy and walked away from the scene of the accident.

Amy was not sure what gave her the courage in that moment to do what she did. It might have been the frustration of constantly being teased by Karma, it might have been the growing need to be anywhere but near Karma, or it could have been the absolute detest she felt for Karma's selfishness in that moment but whatever it was Amy found herself running off to catch up with Lily and leaving Karma behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for your reaction to the story. I am so happy people like it. I just wanted to make the disclaimer that I am a law student so I hope to update as much as I can because writing helps keep me sane however I apologize in advance if it takes a while in between updates. **

Amy had no idea what she was doing, maybe her feet did, but her brain sure didn't. She was chasing after a complete stranger who she knew nothing about besides the fact that she had powerful shoulders and should probably try out for the field hockey team. No only that, but in order to chase after this girl she had left her best friend behind. The further she got from Karma the more her anger faded and she wanted to stop this silly pursuit and go back to Karma and get her "pretend" makeup kiss she knew would be waiting for her upon her return. There is nothing fans love more than a good makeup scene between their otp.

However, before Amy's brain could make sense of all the thoughts currently running through it she had stopped paying attention to where she was going and once again found herself crashing into someone, only this time it was their back.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Amy screamed as she for the second time in a span of less than ten minutes found herself on the floor. "I cannot catch a break today"

"Well I think this my lucky break" Amy immediately looked up to see that she had managed to knock into the same person again. Lily was looking down on her with the cutest smirk.

"Do you need me to help you up again or do you think you can manage it yourself this time?" the girl asked her with the smirk never leaving her face and eyes bearing into Amy's.

Making sure not to miss her opportunity Amy quickly replied, "Some help would be nice."

"You got it chief" and just like before Lily grabbed Amy's hand to lift her up. Once she was finally on her own two feet Amy was taken back at how close they were now standing to each other. Amy looked from Lily's lips to her eyes and back again. She felt nervous under the girl's obvious gaze but did not take a step back.

"So" Lily started breaking the obvious tension between the two girls. "What do I owe the pleasure of having one-half of Hester's hottest couple chasing after me?"

Amy gave her a confused looked and Lily nodded her head towards the school wall that was plastered with #KARMY4EVA Posters that naturally contained a giant picture of the two of them from homecoming.

"Ughh I am so tired of this stupid shit!"Amy groaned more than spoke. Her was voice dripping with frustration.

"Is the happy couple not so happy?" Lily asked in response to Amy's clear disdain for the posters. Her lips were curled in a cute smile as she spoke. She was hopeful that the intriguing girl who kept slamming herself into Lily's life wasn't as tied up as the school thought.

In that moment all Amy wanted to do was spill all her secrets to this complete stranger. There was something about her that was drawing her in and after being under Karma's spell for so long it felt great to feel something else for someone else. The last thing she wanted or needed was this very alluring, very stunning girl before her to think that she was taken and in a very happy, normal relationship.

"It is very complicated...but" Amy stopped herself from confessing everything. She didn't know anything about this girl and she was not going to put herself above Karma...yet. She still had a lot to figure out before she could tell Lily everything with a clear conscience.

"I get it" Lily said and Amy was hoping that she didn't just imagine the disappointment she heard in the girl's voice. "You should still come with me because as I said before we really should get you out of that shirt" Lily's voice changed back to her normal tongue and cheek attitude.

Amy followed the new girl to her car, which looked like something out of a horror movie. It looked like what the creepy murderer would be driving. None of the doors were the same color and the body looked like the last time it was painted was the early 1970's. The gas tank had a spoon sticking out of it and both mirrors were attached to the car with duct tape. The closer Amy got to the dilapidated car she could see that the back seat was filled with clothes, books, notebooks, music, garbage, and pretty much everything you could think of in-between.

The other blonde opened the back door and started ruffling through the assorted nonsense that was back there before pulling out a very wrinkled black shirt that had a weird neon logo on it.

"It's clean I swear and at least it's not wet and sticky right?" Lily held out the shirt waiting for Amy to take it.

"What does that logo mean?"

"Oh it's from the lesbian cult I was in" Lily paused enjoying the overly shocked look on Amy's face. She let the silence fill the moment enjoying how much Amy squirmed when she felt uncomfortable.

"Relax Amy. That was the logo my band mates and I came up with at my old school. We had a bunch of these made but shockingly most people are not interested in buying random t-shirts from an unknown ska band.

"You were in a band? That is so cool. Were you the lead singer?" Amy's questions came out a little more over eager than she intended but she could not help but be intrigued by Lily. She was beautiful, confident and witty. She also drove a murder car and was in a band. Everything about her screamed get to know more.

"Yeah plus I provided the trumpet section with some help when needed. But that is old news now that I am here." Her response was the first times since bumping into one another did Amy see the blonde's smile falter.

"C'mon change already. I am already new, I do not need to be late as well." And with that Lily's smirk was back.

Amy just stood there because Lily could not have meant that she was to change in the middle of the school parking lot and right in front of her.

"Jeez, I won't look ok" Lily said noticing Amy's uneasiness.

Once Amy saw Lily had covered her eyes she quickly threw the orange juice covered shirt over her head and began replacing it with Lily's band t-shirt. When she looked back up at Lily though she found that the sneaky blonde's fingers were separated and here intense blue eyes were gazing directly at her,

"What I am only human and you are hot. Now how about you show me where the hell English Lit is." Lily once again grabbed Amy's hand and lead her away from the parking lot even thought it was supposed to be Amy showing her around.

While they were walking Amy felt her pocket vibrate and using her free hand not daring to separate herself from Lily took out her phone.

**Karma:** _Where the hell are you!? People are telling me you are cheating on me with the new girl! You were naked in the parking lot? You need to make sure you are extra affectionate in English_.

Amy just slid her phone right back into her pocket without a reply.


End file.
